


The Symbol on the Tree

by tatortot020203



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 04:24:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15878484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatortot020203/pseuds/tatortot020203
Summary: All you had wanted to do was play a stupid prank on your friend Michael but some how you managed to time travel ten years into the future. With the help of others you try to figure out what happened in the woods that day, but with the government on your tail and Michael facing death row that may take a while.





	1. Chapter 1

The Symbol on the Tree

 

Prologue

 

You groaned as you read the trail sign. You were hot, sweaty, tired, and sore and all you wanted to do was go home. But no instead you were hiking on the longest hiking trail ever with your best friend, Mike. God sometimes you hated Mike.

That’s when you had an idea, if you had to be up on this mountain then why not have a little fun? A mischievous grin spread across your face as you planned out a way to prank him and you set down your backpack.

“ Hey i think i see something up on the trail,” You said to Mike who was too focused on his map than what you had said, “ Im gonna check it out.” You walked a few dozen yards from where you were standing and hid behind a tree. Sure a jump out-at-someone-prank isn't your most original idea, but hey you do what you can do. 

You put your hand against the side of the tree, attempting to lean against it, when you felt something strange, not just in your hand or head but youre whole body. It felt as though your skin was boiling off but your lungs and chest were completely frozen, there was a ringing in your ears like twenty firetrucks had there sirens on at the same time.

Suddenly you couldn’t breath and you started seeing spots. You could feel yourself start to fall backwards and you tried to brace yourself, but it was no use as your arms felt like ten ton jelly, and you fell onto the thankfully soft dirt.

Tears of panic started to flow out of your eyes as you slowly started to catch your breath again and the illnesses started to fade away. You laid there for what felt like three hours as you tried to figure out what had happened. Slowly you tried to sit up trying to not worsen the headache now pounding in your head.

“ Mike!” You called out your voice cracking, but there was no response.  
“ Michal!” You called out again louder but you still got no answer. 

You tried to stand on your legs that felt like noodles but fell back to the ground. Knowing nothing better to do you yelled, you didn't know if it was out of fear, anger, or pain you just yelled.

That’s when you heard a voice call out. You could tell it was a man’s voice so tentatively you called back, “ Mike?” Suddenly there was a man in front of you, you could tell he was talking but all you heard was a jumbled slurred voice. 

Your breathing started to pick up as you started to panic. Within seconds the spots in your vision returned as soon you felt your self start to lose conscious.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter 1 

You sighed as the local news channel covered your story for the hundredth time, “ Girl missing for ten years is finally found” God you were tired of seeing your unconscious body laying on the stretcher being taken out of the ambulance.

To everyone except hospital staff and your mom and dad you were still unresponsive, there way of keeping the press and news anchors away. You had decided to keep me being awake a secret after you had a panic attack when the doctor asked you if you remembered any of the TEN YEARS you had been missing. 

So for the past few weeks you had been stuck in a lumpy hospital bed catching up on what your parents had been doing for the past ten years. They said they had never stopped looking for you and that mom had been at the police station asking if there had been any sightings of you when the call from Mr. Morg, the man who found you, came in. 

But then they dropped a huge news bomb on me. I had a nine year old little brother and sister. When they had first told you about Jason and Jacy you had been pissed. The thought of the fact that they had tried to replace you had became so loud that you didn’t talk or listen to anyone for three days.

It was only when they had put a note on your food tray that you finally understood what had happened. Your mom had found out she was pregnant only weeks after you had gone missing. 

They never tried to replace you, in fact they had thought about putting the twins up for adoption after they had convinced themselves it was there fault you had gone missing. It was only after the twins were born, and a few words being said between mom and aunt Marge, that they decided to keep them. 

You had wanted to see them but with the degree of all your recent panic attacks the doctor had advised against it. 

Other than you now having two siblings there was only one major change from when you went missing. Your best friend Michael had been convicted of your murder and disappearance and was now facing death row.

You were sure the murder charge would be removed since you know you were still alive. But with the way your parents would react when you brought up that he wasn’t the cause of your disappearance you weren’t sure if getting the kidnapping charge removed would be that easy.

You had said that you would testify for him but with the fact that you don’t remember anything you were sure no one would listen to what you had to say. Much less take your word for it. 

You heard a knock on your dock and you looked over seeing your mom standing there with the largest smile on her face. “ Sweetie guess what! Your being released today! You can finally go home!”


End file.
